


Don't Have a Cow

by Michelle_A_Emerlind



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Damsel!Rick, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Savior!Daryl, silly little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Rick could be saved from, he sure didn't think that "cow" was going to be one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Have a Cow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaroonCamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/gifts).



> For the beautiful and amazing MaroonCamaro! Seriously, girl, you are one of the kindest and nicest people I have ever met and you have supported me in all of my times of strife! I can't think you enough for everything you do for me and for all of our friends! You deserve the world!

Later, around the dinner table at the prison, when Daryl was regaling the story and telling everyone how he saved Rick’s life, most of the people assumed he meant  _ from walkers _ or  _ that crazy group we saw with the spears _ . Not  _ from a cow _ . 

But, alas, and much to Rick’s chagin, it  _ had _ been from a cow. A very angry cow. That would have stomped his ass to death if Daryl hadn’t been there with a well-placed crossbow bolt and a backpack just ready to haul some beef back to the prison. 

They had been out in the field close to where some run-down and burned farms had used to exist and Rick, to be fair, hadn’t been paying attention. They were alone and they had just entered into a field that, with a quick glance, was walker free. But walker free and danger free were two different things, and the black bull standing in the shade of a clump of elms didn’t really register on Rick’s radar. Luckily, though, Daryl saw him and froze. He watched with cautious eyes as Rick continued to trudge through the field and the bull continued to tense up at each step Rick took.  _ Territory battle _ , Daryl thought to himself, and had just given breath to a whistle when the bull took it upon himself to charge. 

The fucker was fast, gathering speed and mowing across the long grasses that Rick was knee-deep in and Rick barely had time to register the loud snorting of the bull before he was shrieking like a girl and running back Daryl’s way. Daryl, for his part, kept a calm demeanor and lifted the bow, felled the thing not six feet from where they were, and then proceeded to soothe the scared-as-shit ex-cop who was hiding behind his back as if Daryl’s little body could stop a fucking  _ bull _ . 

Daryl chuckled to himself, low in his throat. “You done, there, my damsel?” 

“Fuck you,” Rick breathed out, one hand to his chest as he gasped in breath and looked at the downed body of the bull. “Motherfucker.” 

“It’s alright,” Daryl said with a shrug and a grin. “The big strong man will protect you.” 

Rick glared death at him, but that just made Daryl laugh even harder and after a series of “No, really, Daryl, fucking stop laughing,” Rick must have decided that there was only one way to shut Daryl up really well. So he kissed him.

When Rick’s lips met Daryl’s, everything froze. And it was Daryl this time who felt his heart pounding hard in his chest. But Rick’s lips had just the right kind of pressure and his beard on Daryl’s skin was pure heaven. Rick moved from shutting-him-up to enjoying-him pretty damn fast, falling into a rhythm that was hotter than the sun at their backs, faster and wilder than any hoofed animal. And the damn kiss fulfilled its purpose. Because after that, Daryl was way too damn distracted to tease Rick on the way back about how a cow had almost cost him a gravestone. 

That didn’t stop the others back at the prison, though, or the nickname Daisy Dairy that stuck to Rick for the remainder of the summer. 

  
  



End file.
